Sans
Sans Backstory Sans is a monster that lives in Snowdin City, in the Underground. He is also the agent of Mettaton and Lead Executioner for the Empire. He was made Metttaton's agent shortly after Mettaton was elected king of the Underground. Initially Sans was quite skeptical of this position, but eventually accepted, realizing that he needs to actually be productive in the Underground along with his brother. His job mainly consisted of helping the king plan events, and manage his fame, with his brother Papyrus. Of course Sans was annoyed with the way that Mettaton used his people and manipulated them with his show. Things would change drastically however when the first wave of the war occurred. During the Civil War Sans debated joining the rebels during the first outbreak of war, due to how many friends he'd lost due to Mettaton. What changed his mind however was the rebel occupation of Snowdin City, the rebels were harassing and stealing from random civilians in the city on a daily and normal basis. Sans realized that the rebels were even as, or even more corrupt than Mettaton himself, not to mention realizing how heartbroken Mettaton is due to the disappearance of Alphys. And with that, Sans fled the rebel occupied city with Papyrus to swear allegiance to the King and the Imperial Army. He mainly kept out of the fighting for most of the war, including the first Battle of Watermill. Sans actually thought that perhaps the Utopians would lose the war due to the lacking tactical prowess of the King and lead general, Mettaton. Eventually during the camp out outside of the CORE, the other generals called for an emergency meeting along with the king. Both sides were exhausted and were resting the night, for the battle the next day. It was during this meeting that Sans agreed to assassinate the leader of the rebels, General Gerson. Dogamy and Doggo agreed to accompany Sans in case anything went wrong, they were not needed though as Sans managed to secretly kill Gerson without telling a soul. Sans went back to the Utopian base, telling of his success and the Utopians, feeling a surge of motivation, charged the rebel campout and absolutely obliterated the New Guard Army. Sans watched as the Imperial Army drove the New Guard and Rebels all the way back to Snowdin City where they resumed their terrible siege. He was horrified at how much more terrible the second siege was than the first, as dozens upon dozens of monsters were slain in the massacre by the rebels and their crazed desperation for victory. The war crimes committed against the people of Snowdin City was atrocious, many monsters lay in the streets missing body parts, not turning to dust yet. It was a miracle that Papyrus was not there to witness the carnage. And after a few days, the rebels and utopians agreed to sign an armistice, that promised each other sovereignty, Sans was by Mettaton's side during the signing of the Winter Deal. Post Civil War Shortly after the war, Mettaton demanded he have a recoronation to reassert his authority over the territory he holds. This recoronation was to make Mettaton emperor instead of king, in order to hand over all powers to him. It was after the emperor's coronation that things with Sans went down. Mettaton called a staff meeting, including the elites of the Imperial Army, The Counts of the House of Counts, and Sans and Papyrus. The meeting reordered the roles of the nobility, including making Sans the Lead Executioner. This is the part that Sans devoutly rejected, saying he has no intention of killing anyone for anything. Mettaton pulled Sans out of the room to avoid an argument in front of his elites, but all this did was further escalate the situation. The argument soon escalated into a fight in which it ended up with Mettaton puncturing a hole in Sans's eye-socket, while Mettaton's own eye got obliterated which disrupted his internal hardware, and caused a malfunction in his sanity. After the fight, Sans agreed to become the Royal Executioner so long as Mettaton doesn't force him to kill when he doesn't want to. His job as Royal Executioner was originally disliked, but soon people started to respect him throughout the Empire and he himself started to enjoy killing monsters as a coping method for his PTSD from the war. His busy job took up most of his life, causing him to become further distanced from Papyrus. Relationships Aliza - Aliza is more or less seen as San's buddy on the Utopian and True Pacifist paths, as he is generally calm toward her. However on the Rebel path, he secretly stalks Aliza throughout Snowdin, and almost executes her if not for Marlon saving Aliza at the last second. He is the one that sends Aliza letters through her door in the MTT hotel, about the Underground's state after the many Glamourtale endings. Papyrus - Sans and Papyrus are not as close as they once were, since both are so occupied by their respective jobs. They however bond over their time giving Aliza puzzles on the True Pacifist path, and Sans even delivers Aliza to Papyrus on the Rebel path. Mettaton - He does not take Mettaton or his regime seriously, as Sans still has a grudge from what Mettaton did to him. Sans still however does his job in order to live as normally as possible, and so that he and his brother won't be targeted by the Emperor for missing work. Sans also knows very clearly that Mettaton likes Papyrus more than him, since Papyrus is more loyal to Mettaton. Ruby/Frisk - Sans is very skeptical of Ruby and wonders why she never takes off her hood in public, causing him to try to take it off multiple times but to no avail. He also tried to fight Ruby in order to get more information about her, only to surrender in defeat by the surprise that were her fire abilities since humans aren't supposed to be able to use magic.